Her Silver Wings
by Novawolf106
Summary: Many centuries after the dragons retreated to the Hidden World, dragons have long faded into the depths of legend. People forgot they ever existed. One girl, a descendant of Hiccup himself, is determined to find a real Dragon. She finds more than she could ever imagine
1. Chapter 1: To the Land Where Dragons Lie

"Come on! There has to be _SOMETHING! _Or did I just waste my time flipping through this stupid book for nothing?!" I said to myself. I flopped down on my bed, defeated amd exhausted. I'd spent the last few hours searching for anything, _ANYTHING _at all that would give evidence for the existence of dragons. So far my search had hit dead end after dead end, and I almost considered giving up and admitting dragons are only another fairytale. "Maya!" my mom called, "Dinner is ready and we need to talk!" "I'll be down in a minute! Hold on!" I yelled back as I quickly shut the book I was reading and ran downstairs.

"I'm starting to believe this "dragon" thing is becoming an unhealthy obsession. I understand if you are interested in your lineage, but trying to prove the existance of something that is undeniably a fairytale is unhealthy, not to mention you're losing sleep reasearching it. It also makes a fool of you, despite the fact you are highly intelligent. So from now on, no more dragon related things until you can prove you aren't obessed, deal?" My mother said. I knew she was going to take my laptop and mythology books no matter what I said, so I simply replied "Yes "mother". I understand," I said, not in the mood for it. She was right though. I was losing sleep. Staying up until 3'o clock in the morning reading. About dragons. I then proceeded to eat as usual, then went outside and sat on the front steps moping. I watched the sunset, then went back inside.

I immediatly noticed most of my books were missing, along with my laptop. I looked under the bed and saw a huge red covered book. _Phew. At least she missed one_, I thought. I dragged it out. Two small folded slips of old looking parchment paper slipped out. I picked one up and examined it. I unfolded it, careful not to accidently tear it. _There is land beyond the sunset at the edge of the world, a land from which all dragons came... a land to which they will return._ Excitedly, I picked up the other one. It was a map of a set of islands... there was a mark on a certain place in the ocean. _Is this where the land of dragons is supposed to be?_ I thought. I've seen a lot of maps, but never these islands. I acted on a whim, and decided to set sail to find them. Depite the fact my 10 year old consciousness screaming at me not to, I started planning my course.

I spent days upon days gathering supplies and necessites. I knew I would most likely be out at sea for weeks at a time, so I made sure to pack as much food as 2 backpacks could hold. I obviously packed fresh water. At sunset, I found a somewhat large rental boat sitting on its display outside the shop/rental area. _The land toward the sunset at the edge of the world..._ I thought. I knew it still wasn't too late to turn back, to go back on my plan. Call it stupidity or bravery, it was something. I dragged the boat out onto the water. I loaded my bags and climbed on. I got out the paddles at the bottom of the boat and began to row, toward the setting sun.


	2. Chapter 2: Stranded

After quite a long trip at sea, my food and water supply was running low. My sanity most likely was too. I fell asleep with my hand in the water, which probably wasn't the best idea, but hey. I'm still alive to tell the tale with all my appendages intact. I woke with a start as I felt my hand brush something cold and hard. I snatched my hand from the water, fearing the worst. I sighed a breath of relief as I realized it was only a rock.

I saw a bunch nearby, forming some sort of enormous... circle? I looked ahead closer and realized at the center of the rocks was a circular waterfall, descending down into a cavern. _Wait waterfall?! _I thought as I realized that if I fell down there without some sort of parachute or something, I was as good as dead. Panicked and acting on instinct, I grabbed the backpack that contained my last scraps of food and almost empty canister. I scrambled awkwardly out of the boat and onto the biggest rock I could find. I watched in horror as my boat went crashing down. I heard the sickening crack of wood snapping and knew I was officially stranded. With only 3 days worth of food and water left. On a rock in the middle of the ocean. _Yep. I am officially dead. _

Shortly after giving into my unavoidable demise, I heard something similar to a roar. But it was nothing like I ever heard before. I thought nothing more of it, until a few minutes later. There it was again. Only this time louder and more clear. I started to freak out a bit. _Its ok. Its ok. I'm ok._ Then it was so loud it hurt my ears. _NEVER MIND I'M DEAD! _Something flew up out of the cavern. Something with silver scales and an enormous wingspan.


	3. Chapter 3: Trust

The dragon soared down and perched on a rock even smaller than the one I was one. Still don't know how she pulled that one off. She looked at me. Me, being the scaredy cat I was, froze. After a while, the dragon looked at the water. She must have noticed some fish swimming nearby as she dove down into the water and resurfaced with a mouth full of small fish. She landed back on that same rock. I watched her tilt her head cutely at me. I started to move a little closer to her when she suddenly growled at me and backed up. I stood still again. "Ok," I whispered, "I'll give you your space." She gave me with a look that only a dragon could pull off. She took flight and dove back down into the cavern.

A day or two later, when I was on my last few bits of food, she came back. She landed closer to me than she did before. She was looking at the food I had in my hand. She licked her lips. "No you cannot have this. It's the only food I have left," I said in a tone you use when talking to dogs. She clearly wasn't listening as she snatched it out of my hand and flew a little bit away. I watched in shock as she devoured it in one bite. _Yep. I'm dead. That was all the food I had left_, I thought. She looked at me and dove into the ocean. She came back out with a large fish. She landed next to me and dropped the fish at my feet. She sat and looked at me expectantly. "What? Do you want me to eat this or something?" I said. I knew it was raw plus it was covered in dragon saliva. She looked at the fish then back at me. I picked it up and reluctantly took a bite. It tasted horrible. I held it in my mouth, not wanting to swallow. She gave me a look of pure sass. I swallowed and I am genuinely surprised that I didn't spit it back out the second I took a bite.

That dragon spent over three weeks with me, always bringing me food and letting me get a bit closer with each passing day. But she would never let me touch her. Until the day she brought down to her home. The land where dragons lie.


End file.
